Tricolored Glasses
by WillCosplayForFood
Summary: Sometimes rose is such a boring color. Can you really blame someone for running away from their nightmares? Though problems always arise when they follow you home. Roxas-centric (semi)college!au Axel/Roxas some Roxas/Xion T for language and drug/alcohol use(might have smut, will rise rating if so)


**Chapter One - How Long Again?**

The coffee here at this little shop on the corner closest to my apartment building has always been my favorite, though I guess I could be a tad biased because of the close proximity. After living here and coming every morning or so for two years, I know everyone who works there and anyone who comes by as often as I. Though this morning I wasn't going to go to my little coffee shop, with the green "home grown" sign that's never quite straight like planned, because I happen to see a familiar face. I hadn't stayed at home for college or any of that fun stuff after high school, I graduated and ran like hell from my abusive father. Which leaves me with a fresh town where not a single person could hold all that stupid high school crap against me. I guess I'm wrong about that though, because sitting at one of the tables is a girl with short black hair that at one point I would have pulled and tugged without a second thought. I always imagined these kind of moments only happened in movies, with the exception of stalkers. I'm sure the regulars were staring at me outside the door, debating what to do. Should I confront her about being here? Or maybe it's all coincidence and I could just get my coffee to go, maybe she won't notice. I opt to grab my coffee and go.

Running a hand through my over-grown, blond hair, I speed walk to the counter. "Hey _Roxanne_, for a second there I didn't think you were going to come in?" The Barista, Larxene, who over the past few years has had my back threw all the shitty drama I get from hanging out with her stupid friends. I'm not even sure how she and I became friends, I mean she just sort of weaved her way into my life. I could only sigh in response to her and mumble something about wanting my usual. Leaning against the receiving counter, I turn slightly to look behind me subtly. I can feel Larxene's eyes on me, piercing through my head in near attempts to figure out what I was thinking. The sound of drinks being poured comforted me while my heart raced at seeing her. The familiar feeling I used to get around her, I couldn't keep it down. Meanwhile Larxene sets down my coffee, waiting a bit to see if I'll turn around before smacking me upside the head. "Dude, just go talk to her if you think she's cute." She crosses her arms, "From what I heard from her phone call, she's new in town." I flip her off for the smack and give her a look which I hope reads something along the lines of 'you really shouldn't eavesdrop'. Though the only response that gets is an eye roll. "Fine." I mumble to myself before taking a deep breath and walking in the direction of my obvious distress.

"Umm, Xion?" I quip, hoping that she hears me, because I don't have the courage to speak again. She suddenly sits back and becomes wide eyed, "Roxas?" Shock evident in her voice, "I honestly thought I would never see you again! Roxas!" She stood so fast, I couldn't quite grasp that she already had me in a hug. I had missed her so much over these past few years, but I had come to accept that we would never see each other ever again. Obviously that isn't the case anymore. I return the hug in quick fashion, hoping that she doesn't read into the delay. "Xion, what are you even doing here?" It's not that I'm not excited to see her, I just don't know how to react to it. I mean two years ago we were making out in the back of my truck, listening to Radiohead. These years have helped me move on from everything high school related, her included. "I've just moved in down the block, why are you here, sexy?" she released me from her beautiful body. She is so unfair, coming in here like nothing's changed. Everything has changed. "I've lived here sense I moved away from Greensboro." Moving south was always a dream, the little town of Prosperity, South Carolina just sort of made sense. It wasn't a big enough city that this sort of thing would happen, at least that's what I thought. "Oh," she sounded dejected, "I didn't realize." Honestly I felt bad, I think Xion thought I had traveled and went on adventures and that's why I couldn't go home, not because I didn't want to visit. "Well, what brings you around here?" I say so quickly that I jumble my words. Her face lights up again, "I actually moved in with my two second cousins! They just inherited this house from their aunt who past and they need another roommate to keep them from fighting! So I offered to move with them" she paused to breathe, I use a well-timed nod, "You know, to get away from the folks, finally." Her face falls a bit, though only to rise again. "Well, that sounds really great Xion, do you have any plans for the day?" As much as I wanted to stay home and avoid the world threw video games, I did that yesterday. "Nah, we're just unpacking things. Though you're welcome to help, if you want?" She was begging me with her eyes. I could only smile and nod, I still couldn't say no to that face if I wanted to. "Just let me go grab my coffee alright?" I turn back towards the cash register and am met with the curious eyes of a snooping friend. Her evil glint visible from across the room. I don't honor that look with a response as I grab my coffee and wave my goodbye. Larxene smiles a goodbye, though her eyes scream 'you better fucking tell me what's going on when I see you tonight'.

Xion's already out the door, so I follow her threw the small expanse of the store into the hot summer air, missing the air conditioner immediately.

* * *

Even after spending the whole of the morning in Xion's room reminiscing and unpacking the infinite amount of boxes in her bedroom, we finally took a break. I had sent Xion on a hamburger run and was waiting patiently for her return and if it wasn't half past twelve and I wasn't starving I would have been in a better mood when one of Xion's cousins barged in the kitchen twisted off his ass. Now normally I would be used to this kind of behavior, the only difference is they are always people I know really well so it's hilarious, instead of just plain annoying. "Hey little man, who're you?" Slurred words protruded from the obnoxious man's mouth, "Aren't you that guy, that guy, from that place?" His face scrunches up in painful looking concentration, "I really know you from somewhere, I swear to god!" He was waving his hands around franticly, turning away from me and then back again. "Dude!" I wave in front of his face to gather his attention, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but if you wouldn't mind fucking off, please do." Not my smoothest move, but hopeful it will get the job done. I'm so hungry that I will punch this guy to shut him up. His face falls in miniscule fashion, before his mental debate about where I was from seemed to cease. Without any verbal response though he walked past me back towards the houses bedrooms. I can only sigh at this point, I mean I might have been a prick but at least now I can starve to death in peace. There is a distant door slamming.

When Xion finally returned to feed me, I told her about my brief encounter with her cousin, I only made myself sound a bit more innocent than I really was. I'm not really sure but sometimes I think that Xion can tell when I'm lying, even the slightest amount. Thinking about how much I've missed her being in my life, I can't remember the point of leaving her at all. I mean she's the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I left her. This is God's gift to me, he returned my soul mate to me, I shouldn't blow it this time.

As much as over the time spent with Xion that I wanted to kiss her, I found it to be unfair to her. I broke her heart and now that we're together again I can't just expect her to accept me back into her life just like that. Though being selfish did seem more appealing by the second. The time was going by so quickly and I never wanted to leave her presence ever again, but I knew that if I didn't show up at Fierce tonight then Larxene was going to kick my ass, again. An hour long goodbye with promises to see one another tomorrow later, I was getting walking into the residence of my social life.

* * *

Fierce is a dance club, where everyone who thought that they were someone hung out. The scene isn't anything crazy, but the drugs do weasel their way in. Showing up tonight I found out from a close friend, who goes by the name of Zexion, that some, "prick with red hair" took our table. From our newly acquired one though, we couldn't see the culprit. This alleged red head apparently had a blond sidekick and they were sweeping in all of the girls that Larxene normally had on her tail. She isn't going to like that at all, luckily though she had yet to show her mug. Zexion's many complaints can't entertain me for very long, so I remove myself from the small group that has formed at the table. I was curious of these guys, besides I'll need some scoop if I don't want Larxene to beat them up for taking our table. Honestly, I don't mind either way I enjoy sitting closer to the dance floor. Weaving my way through the crowd, I beeline to the back off the club, next to one of the emergency exits. I don't know what I was planning but it didn't get to happen because the second that I got out of the crowd, I fell into the empty bubble that is the back of the room. Eye contact was the first thing that I did, not a word murmured. I met a pair of forest green eyes, though the bad lighting didn't seem to do them justice. I wanted to see them in broad daylight, or maybe just in bedroom lighting. He wasn't the best looking guys I'd ever seen, but he wasn't ugly. Zexion was not lying we he said that a red head stole our table, he had bright-ass fire hydrant hair. I would make fun of him for it if I hadn't had streaks of that same color in eleventh grade.

Although it feel like a minute, it definitely wasn't before one of his eyebrows quirks up in question. "Hey little man, you okay there?" He leans forward to set the drink in his hand down on the table, I make note that he's alone. I stand up straighter as if it would help him see that I wasn't _that_ little. He was leaning forward, his elbows resting on his upper knees, "Look, I don't really know why-" I cut him off, "My friends are pissed off at you and whoever you're with." His face turns with a mixture of surprise and humor. I can feel my eyelid involuntarily twitch, he was cocky. One of those that's cuter before he opens his mouth. "Kid I don't want to hurt your geek squad's feelings but I don't care." I can feel high school drama seeping off this guy. "If you think you're so great why don't you just give us our table back, prick?" My mouth pulls slightly into a smile, but I hold it back, opting to cross my arms instead.

The red head moves back up into a proper sitting position because a familiar blond haired guy sits next to him, seemingly ignoring me. The ginger hits the blond over the head, "Help me deal with this kid!" he breathed. The blond was obviously the same guy who was high off his mind this morning at Xion's house, but I had already dug my feet in and decided to be immature and pretend like I don't know who he is. The two idiots sitting in front of me were arguing between themselves, ignoring me. The blond finally noticed me, even though I had just been mentioned. "HEY! You're that guy!" He points, "The prick that I've seen somewhere before!" I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I don't fucking know what you're talking about." I say with conviction. "Whatever man, I bet if I was sober I could-" pausing to hiccup accordingly, "I could tell everyone where I've seen you!" His finger finally falls. The red head only seems amused by these transactions.

I need to at least leave with something, I don't want to be a loser at getting information too if  
I can't score our table back. "You two can't use a two person table or something?" My impatient voice seeping through, "I mean come on, we have like ten people." Begging only feels sort of stupid, it could work. The blond was oddly amused by this, "Haha, man you're funny! You should do stand up!" I don't really get what the hell he's talking about but whatever. The red head laughs waving the blond off "Dude, just ignore Demyx he's always like this, high as fuck," He chuckles a bit more before facing me fully again, "You're friends could of just asked and we would of shared the table with you guys." My jaw goes slack a bit, I had expected him to be a dick. I open my mouth only to close it again like a fish, "Is that offer still valid?" I shift my wait to one leg, my arms still crossed. He only nods in response.

* * *

Hey!

Long time, no writing!

Here's a short first chapter of the plot that has been swimming in my head for a month or so.

enjoy

Caity


End file.
